Pop Star Meryl
by vashluver1
Summary: Meryl follows Vash to her hometown. Vash meets the family. He is in for a big surprise. Pairings VM and WM. Songfic LAST CHAPTER UP
1. Meryl is a what!

Disclaimer – I don't own Trigun. I don't own Hotel Paper and Breathe by Michelle Branch.  
  
Author's Note – It takes place after episode 21. This is a fluffy little songfic. Meryl follows Vash to her hometown. She has a reputation there, a very strange reputation.

* * *

"So where to now, Vash?" Meryl asked. She couldn't wait to get out of this bar.  
  
"That's a surprise!" he replied.  
  
"Ugh. You're hopeless. And it sucks because I have to follow you wherever you go!" said a very irritated Meryl. Then she hit him in the head.  
  
"Wow! Bitchy this morning are we?" As usual, Vash was amused by Meryl's frustration. He was bent on annoying her even more, but he didn't have the heart. About three days ago, the Seeds ship finally crashed and he was the cause of it. He was the one who put all of those people in danger. It was his fault.  
  
Meryl saw the guilty look on his face and knew he was thinking about the Seeds ship again. 'When will he ever get a break?' She knew he had to face Knives. Once he fought Knives, this would all be over. 'And then maybe I can stay with him just so he wont be alone. Millie and Wolfwood can stay, too,' she thought happily. Meryl saw tears forming in his eyes and was instantly sorry for hitting him even if that wasn't what was bothering him.  
  
Millie and Wolfwood saw it, too. "How long is this rendezvous going to take, Mr. Vash?" asked Millie.  
  
"We'll get there by the afternoon if we take a car. Hey, Small Girl?"  
  
Meryl frowned. She hated it when he called her that. "Yeah, Vash?" she sighed.  
  
"Could you, by any chance, lend me some money so we could rent a car?" he braced himself for a punch and a yell about not having any money to spare but it never came.  
  
"Sure, Vash. No problem," she replied.  
  
"Really? Thank you so much, M- Insurance Girl!"  
  
She winced. "Don't mention it."  
  
Millie and Wolfwood exchanged glances. "Come on, Millie. Let's go get that car." Meryl gave Wolfwood the money. Millie and Wolfwood walked off.  
  
"Could you please tell me where we're headed?" Meryl asked.  
  
"No. It's a surprise. I'll just tell you that they're very famous for their singing. Their songs are even on the satellite. Here. Listen to this." He turned on the satellite. A song came on. Meryl gasped. 'I know this song!'  
  
_**'I've been driving for an hour  
  
Just talking to the rain  
  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
  
And it's keeping you away So just give me one good reason  
  
tell me why I should stay  
  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
  
in saying things we never meant to say'** _

She began to sing along. Her voice matched the one on the radio. Vash raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

_**'And I take it just a little bit  
  
I hold my breath and count to ten  
  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in If I just breathe  
  
Let it fill the space between  
  
I'll know everything is alright  
  
Breathe  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe Well it's all so overrated  
  
I'm not saying how you feel  
  
So you end up watching chances fade  
  
And wondering what's real And I give you just a little time  
  
I wonder if you realize  
  
I've been wanting 'til I see it in your eyes If I just breathe  
  
Let it fill the space between  
  
I'll know everything is alright  
  
Breathe  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe'**_

"How do know this song?" Vash asked suspiciously after he turned off the satellite.  
  
"Um... I know the person who wrote it very well." Her eyes darted side to side.  
  
"Oh really?" They just stared at each other.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Wolfwood asked with laughter in his eyes. The couple just blushed. "We rented a car. It's great for driving in the desert. Come on! Let's get out here." They walked out of the bar and sat in the car. Wolfwood was in the driver's seat, Millie was in the passenger seat, and Vash and Meryl were stuck in the back. Vash gave Wolfwood directions.

* * *

Front seats were laughing and joking the whole way. Vash and Meryl were quiet and smiling at Wolfwood and Millie's antics. Meryl snuck a look at Vash. Vash snuck a look at Meryl. They caught each other and quickly looked away.  
  
"You're awfully quiet back there, Meryl. Something bothering you?" Millie asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh! It's nothing, Millie. I'm just thinking about some things..." she trailed off.  
  
Millie frowned in concern. 'It must have something to do with Vash,' she thought then smiled. "All right, Meryl. Whatever you say!"  
  
For once, Millie had been wrong about Meryl thinking about Vash. It was about the song she heard and where they were going. 'I guess Vash just wants to be entertained and happy but why my hometown? This will be very embarrassing.' The whole ride went like that. With Wolfwood and Millie chatting, Vash listening and smiling, and Meryl brooding.  
  
"Let's listen to the radio!" Millie suggested.  
  
"No!" Meryl exclaimed and then blushed at her outburst.  
  
"Why not?" Millie asked innocently. 'Is this what was bothering Meryl? Her past?' "Don't worry, Meryl. No one will notice."  
  
"Fine." Meryl caved in. Vash looked at her strangely. "What?!"  
  
"Nothing!" Vash put on his innocent little face that made Meryl's heart melt.

* * *

The party of five arrived in good time. They rode into the city of Song. "Nice name for a city," said Wolfwood.  
  
"It describes it in a nutshell," mumbled Meryl.  
  
"What was that?" asked Vash.  
  
"I said the name describes it well," she repeated.  
  
Wolfwood drove into the city. "Vash? You know this place. Where can I park? Do you know any hotels?"  
  
"Well, actually, I've never been here before," Vash said sheepishly.  
  
"Meryl has!" Millie exclaimed.  
  
"You have?" Vash asked happily.  
  
She sighed. "Yes. I have."  
  
"Great! Now. Tell us where to go," said Wolfwood.  
  
"Well. Everyone knows that this is tourist season. The hotels will all be filled but I know someplace we can go," she gave Wolfwood directions. "This is my house, everybody. I used to live here. This is my hometown. I moved out of Song because I felt I could do more with my life and that's when I began to work at Bernardelli. That's where I met Millie. You know the story."  
  
"Oh," they all nodded in understanding. They got out of the car and went to the door. Meryl knocked and a woman wearing a sequin neon green jumpsuit answered the door.  
  
"Oh! Darlin? Is that really you? Oh hun! Come on in. Ya'll can come to!" she said indicating Wolfwood, Millie, and Vash. "Everybody, look! Meryl's home!" A big mob of people ran up to Meryl and started cheering. Vash and Wolfwood stood there wide-eyed. Millie knew all about Meryl's family so she didn't say anything.  
  
"You knew about this?" Wolfwood asked Millie incredulously.  
  
"Yup! I am her best friend after all!"  
  
"So, hun, how have you been?" the woman asked. "Still workin' at that ole job I see," she said bitterly.  
  
"I've been great, Mom," Meryl said ignoring the last comment.  
  
"Well, then! I think we are in for some introductions!" said Meryl's mom. "My name is Kelly Jo. I'm Meryl's mother. This is my husband, Caleb. This is my younger daughter, Heather Jo," she said pointing to an old man in a cowboy outfit and a normal looking girl about the age of thirteen who was wearing a shirt that said, "Little Miss Attitude". While her mother, father, and sister had jet-black hair, her hair was brown with blond highlights. Her mother, father, and sister had purple-gray eyes. Her eyes were dark brown. She looked nothing like the rest of her family. She was just two inches shorter than Meryl and there was an age difference of thirteen years! This seemed to be a family of many secrets.  
  
"Howdy!" said Caleb in a gruff voice.  
  
"Hi," said Heather Jo in a bored. "Can I go now, Mom?"  
  
"No. Don't you want to meet Meryl's friends?" Kelly Jo asked.  
  
"Uh..." Heather pretended to think. "No."  
  
"For that attitude, you can't go!" said Caleb.  
  
"What attitude?" Heather had a disgusted look on her face. "Whatever, parental units. It's been great seeing you, sis. You can go now."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Meryl. She's being a little brat," apologized Kelly.  
  
"It's ok. I don't blame her. She hasn't seen me in years. I understand if you hate me, Heather. I acted the same way when I was your age. You sure have gotten taller!" said Meryl.  
  
"Oh my God! Of course I've gotten taller! You haven't seen me in like, forever!"  
  
"I guess her shirt describes her well," Vash whispered to Wolfwood.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that, Tongari," Wolfwood whispered back.  
  
Heather turned to glare at Vash. "Excuse me? And who might you be? Tongari? Describes you well."  
  
"You must really be related to Meryl," said a very scared Vash.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Heather and Meryl said at the same time.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean it!" Vash backed into a wall while Heather and Meryl slowly walked toward him glaring daggers at him. 'Wow! I knew one death glare was bad but two is really scary. I see the family resemblance.'  
  
"Oh my God, Meryl. Your boyfriend is so dead!" Heather screamed.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend!" Meryl argued.  
  
"Uh... so... Meryl... Who is this guy?" asked Caleb in a challenging voice.  
  
"Hi, I'm Vash," said Vash holding out his hand for Caleb to shake. Caleb accepted it.  
  
"You seem like a mighty fine gentleman. Our little girl has chosen well," said Kelly.  
  
Meryl blushed. "Mom? You can stop now. Heather? Please be nice to Vash."  
  
"Fine! I'll be nice to your boyfriend, Meryl! I'll be nice to all of your little friends! You come back after a really long time and just expect me to be nice? Ooooh! You thought wrong! I wont be nice! I refuse! You know, Vash? First impressions are said to last a lifetime!" After she said this, she stormed up the stairs. Meryl looked down guiltily.  
  
Vash put a hand on her shoulder and felt her tense up. "It's not your fault," he said softly.  
  
"Yes, it is. I should have come back sooner. Heather and I never really had a good relationship but we never fought like that. I just ruined our bond! I destroyed whatever relationship we had! Heather hold grudges, Vash! Long grudges. She might never forgive me for this."  
  
"I'll go talk to her, hun," Kelly said and walked upstairs. Soon, Heather was walking downstairs with a defeated look on her face.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
'Oh great! Now I have to act sorry! Joy! I hate this attention.' I walked up to Vash first and put a fake smile on my face. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Vash. I was just mad that Meryl came back so late. I have nothing against you." I bet Meryl knew I was faking everything. Then I turned to Meryl. "I'm really sorry, Meryl. I was just really upset. I thought you forgot about us." I plastered a sorry look on my face. "I apologize." Meryl smiled at me.  
  
"It's ok, Heather," she said and then turned around to say something to Mom. I wiped the pleasant look off of my face and stuck my tongue out of my mouth and pointed it at Meryl. The guy in a black suit smoking a cigarette saw me. He grinned and chuckled. I turned to him and put a finger to my lips. "Shh." I tiptoed out of the house and ran. 'Score! I rule!' Then I ran to my best friend's house.  
  
Meryl POV  
  
I could tell Heather wasn't sorry. It was obvious but I didn't say anything. I saw her tiptoe out and leave out of the corner of my eye. 'Back to the matter at hand.' "Who are all these people, Mom?" I asked.  
  
"Oh! It's my audience! I was singing before you showed up. Now you can entertain them. It'll be your welcome back concert!" she replied and the people cheered.  
  
"Uh... I don't know..."  
  
"Come on, Meryl! You deserve a little fun!" said Millie. Vash just stared at me.  
  
I sighed. "Fine. But only one song!" The people cheered again. I took up the microphone. 'This is embarrassing,' I thought. I picked up the guitar. "This is dedicated to a really good friend of mine and how I feel about him." I stared at Vash for a couple seconds and then started singing.  
  
**_'I write mostly on hotel paper  
  
Knowing that my thoughts will never leave this room  
  
I'd be out of line telling you, "leave her"  
  
So I lie lonely surrounded by you  
  
By you _**

**_Lately I can't be happy for no one  
  
They think I need some time to myself  
  
I try to smile but I can't remember  
  
And I know tomorrow there'll be nothing else _**

**_And I wanted to be  
  
Giving you everything that she's not giving  
  
And I wanted to see  
  
'Cause I didn't believe what I'd be hearing'_**

Vash just kept staring at me.

**_'You turned out to be more than I bargained for  
  
And I can tell that you need to get away  
  
Forgive me if I admit that I'd love to love you  
  
We both realized it way too late _**

**_And I wanted to be  
  
Giving you everything that she's not giving  
  
And I wanted to see  
  
'Cause I didn't believe what I'd be hearing _**

**_Maybe this wind blowing in just came from the ocean'_**

I took a deep breath.

**_'I write mostly on hotel paper'_**

Everyone cheered. I knew Vash recognized me from the song on the satellite. "Haha! Bye, people!" The mob ran up to me. I ran out of the house with the mob following me. "Oh, shit!!!!!!!"

So people! Should I continue this fic? At first, it was going to be a one- shot but then the story got really long and complex so. I'll add more chapters if you want me to. Should I just turn in my pen – er – I mean keyboard? Read and review, people!


	2. Heather's Past

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. I own Heather Jo, Kelly Jo, and Caleb.  
  
This chapter is more about the growing relationship between Heather and Vash. The whole chapter is kind of a father daughter bonding thing. Don't worry, VM lovers out there! Fluff will come soon!  
  
Vash POV  
  
'Poor Meryl! I hope she's ok. Where did she hide?' I wondered. Out loud, I said, "What was up with that, Kelly?"  
  
"Oh, my lil gal has got herself some fans. She is the most popular of the city only because she was the first singer that had a song on the radio. All the singers here look up to her. I wanted her to be famous and lead a glamorous life but she wanted to work at that dumb ole insurance place. At least she met a good man!" explained Kelly.  
  
"Um... we aren't together," I said sadly.  
  
"Oh!" Kelly looked surprised. "Then what is she doing with you?"  
  
"Bernardelli sent us to find Vash the Stampede and prevent the damage he had a knack for causing. Along the way, we just became really good friends. Meryl does have a thing for him," said Millie.  
  
"She does?" I asked.  
  
"Yup! Just don't tell her I said so, ok?" she whispered to me. To Kelly, she said, "Meryl has told me so much about you! I so happy to finally meet her family!"  
  
"And who might you be, little lady?" asked Caleb.  
  
"My name is Millie Thompson. I work with Meryl at the Bernardelli Insurance Society," Millie replied.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Caleb asked again, indicating Wolfwood.  
  
"My name is Nicholas D. Wolfwood. I met up with Vash along the whole adventure. I just follow him for the fun of it. We're all great friends now," said Wolfwood.  
  
"Is Meryl going to be ok?" asked Vash.  
  
"Oh! She's had a lot of practice running away from the fans. She'll be ok," said Kelly brushing it aside.  
  
"I'm going to find her," I declared and left. 'Now where could she be?'  
  
Heather's POV  
  
"Thank you for letting come, Danielle. I really had to get out of that house. Meryl's home and she brought friends! She wants me to be nice to them! She makes me sick! She isn't even my real sister! Ok, well, bye!" I waved at my best friend and started walking home. Suddenly, I saw a huge mob of people following Meryl who was running like mad. Vash was trying to keep up with the mob. He paused and held his hand out to them.  
  
"Wait! Wait for me! Aw! Damn!" he said. "Oh! Hi, Heather! What are you doing out this late?"  
  
"That's none of your damn business!"  
  
"For a kid, you sure have some foul language," he said.  
  
"Look who's talking," I said under my breath. "Why is Meryl running away?" I asked.  
  
"Her "fans" want her to sing some more. I don't see why she won't do it. They only want one more song," he answered.  
  
"The thing is, Vash, she already sang one song. Every time she sings a song, they want more and more. It takes forever to make them go away! Meryl is the most popular because she was the first one on the satellite. Everyone wants to hear her sing. It gets kind of annoying... Did you want to help her hide or something? Is that why you followed them? She can take care of herself, you know. She's done it her whole life."  
  
"Yeah. I want to make sure she gets home ok."  
  
"Aw! How touching! Give me a moment while I puke!" I made fake retching sounds and spit in the street.  
  
"Could you please help me find her? She is your sister after all," he begged.  
  
"She isn't my sister." 'Oh great! Do I really have to get into this?' I thought miserably.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
'Poor guy. He's so confused. Ha!'  
  
Vash's POV  
  
I just didn't get it. 'They have to be sisters. They said they were sisters.' "But you guys have the same mom!  
  
"Of course we have the same mom!" She looked annoyed with me already.  
  
"Then, why aren't you sisters? Does this have anything to do with the fact that you all look nothing alike?" I wondered aloud.  
  
"We are sisters. Half sisters if you will. I look more like my dad than my mom. My real dad. Not Caleb," she started to explain.  
  
"Who's your real dad?" I asked curiously.  
  
"That's what I'm telling you! I never knew my father. I was a mistake," she looked down sadly. "I wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"That can't be!" 'Poor girl. She must feel so different and separate from her family. She didn't even know her father and her mom treats her like dirt.'  
  
"Well, it is! My mom had a little fun one night at this club in New Nevada! She met my father and they, well, you know." She blushed. "My mom got pregnant with me. She never saw my dad again. Mom didn't have enough money for abortion at the time so she had to keep me. Of course Caleb was really nice about all of it but he still hates me."  
  
"I sincerely doubt he hates you, Heather," I said sternly. I kneeled down so we were at eye level. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes! He does! He says it enough times! Mom doesn't even try to defend me! She also says I'm a mistake!" The tears were seriously falling now. "I get all of Meryl hand me downs and I'm always looked down upon! I can't wait to get out of this hellhole! I'm going to leave and go to the city of July! I'm going to college with my best friend, Danielle! She's going to work for a fashion magazine and I'm going to be a psychiatrist! Every year, on my birthday, I always wish for my dreams to come true! Sometimes I wish I could meet you-"she quickly covered her mouth and blushed. "I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Yes you did," I said softly. I felt like the father she never had. "So did your mom really have you with another man when she was already married?"  
  
"Yeah. She was drunk. As you can probably tell with Meryl, not being able to hold very much alcohol runs in the family."  
  
"I've never seen Meryl drink before."  
  
"That's probably why. Now you know." She started humming a little tune and sat down.  
  
"So, you got a couple things from your mom's side of the family, too, you know. The short temper, singing..." I couldn't think of any more.  
  
"That's it, right? Whatever. At least I got the "tall" gene from my dad. I would much rather have mom's eyes though. Meryl is so pretty. So unlike m- mmph"  
  
I put my hand over her mouth. "You are a very pretty girl, Heather. Do not ever say otherwise. I bet you're smart, too. You'd have to be if you want to be a psychiatrist."  
  
"Yeah. I get good grades. It's the only thing my mom is really proud of me about besides my singing. I'll never be as good as Meryl in her eyes, though because Meryl was born to a man she actually loved. Not to mention, knew." She started talking in a fake worried voice. "Oh gee! It's getting dark! What time is it? I bet it's around 9! Meryl's been running for a while. Mom might be, dare I say it, worried about my well being! I should go so she doesn't have to look for me. Or... maybe I won't! Haha! It might do her some good to get off that lazy ass of hers."  
  
I chuckled. "Now that isn't very nice," I said in a fake chastising tone. "You shouldn't talk about your mother like that when she isn't here to defend herself."  
  
"I bet you are just dying to know why I always wanted to meet you," she said turning to me.  
  
I smiled. "I guess I am."  
  
"I always wanted to meet you because you got to travel and see the planet. You got to go wherever you pleased. People fear you. People fear what you can do, your capabilities. To me, you were God. You were my idol, probably the only other human being I looked up to. I realized a while ago that meeting you was just a childhood fantasy. I had to look up to myself. Then, I met Danielle. She's my best friend. We are so alike in every way! We talk about each other's problems and try to find ways to solve them. I know I'm only 13 and I shouldn't have to take care of myself but it's true. Sure, my mom buys me some clothes. She puts the bread on the table. I have a very sturdy roof over my head. But I can't have a girl to woman talk with her. I remind her of my father so much because I look so much like him. She doesn't want to know me in fear I would be like my dad. Without Danielle, I would have no one to talk to. That's why I want to leave. You used to be my imaginary friend. I would try to imagine conversations with you. I knew you weren't a cold-blooded killer. Would I really want to befriend a cold- blooded killer? I was around 8 years old at this time. It was really fun trying to imagine being to damsel in distress and you saving me from some evil guy and we live happily ever after. Everyone thought I had a crush on you but in reality, you were my imaginary dad. The dad I never really had. Hey! That rhymes! Haha! I'm so weird. Now Meryl is home and she just happened to drag you along. The last time I saw Meryl was when I was 5. She had gone for college. Meryl and I never had a great sister-to-sister relationship. We were never the great of friends but we never ever fought. We were two totally different people. She didn't know any of my deepest darkest secrets and I didn't know any of hers. It was like we were from two worlds. She was never as mean as my mom! Meryl was the perfect child. She was pretty, smart, strong, and capable. She could do everything I couldn't. The bad thing about it was that she was nice so I couldn't be mean to someone who was nice to me so I ignored her. To tell you the truth, I was glad she left. This sounds selfish but I thought I would get some more attention, then. I did get attention, but it was negative attention. With Meryl gone, my mistakes were ten times worse because mom had a hawk's eye on me. It was terrible. So now she's back. She brought you. 'Oh joy!' I said to myself when you were introduced. 8 years ago, I would have jumped for joy! I'm still really glad you're here. It's great to finally meet you. Any other grown up would have told me to shut up and stop talking if I ever rambled on like this. I can't even tell Danielle this stuff. Consider yourself lucky and special. I would really like to have you as a dad but that would mean Meryl would be my mom! Gross! I don't want a brother-in- law. I need a father. A good father. Not some whacko rodeo cowboy like Caleb. I'm still talking aren't I? Great. Now he thinks I'm some talkative kid who thinks I'm all that."  
  
I was smiling the whole time she was talking. 'She's a great kid,' I thought, 'really smart, too. It would be nice to have a daughter like her but not while Knives is still on the loose.' "Thank you for telling me all of this, Heather. I'm glad you told somebody. No one should keep all of that locked inside. You don't have to cry anymore."  
  
"I'm crying?" She wiped her face and saw it was wet. "Well, I'll be damned," she said to herself.  
  
I just started laughing. "Poor kid! You didn't even realize you were crying!"  
  
"Yeah. I guess I didn't." She smiled a real genuine smile. Not like that fake one she wore inside when she pretended to be really sorry for what she did. It was obvious she wasn't sorry.  
  
"You should smile like that more often. Kids need to be happy. At least you have a really good friend to talk to. Come here." I pulled her into a hug and she didn't resist. "There. That's better isn't it? Are you happy now?"  
  
"Yeah." Her voice was muffled through my coat but I heard it. She was so cute and innocent. 'At least she has a wonderful life planned for herself. She reminds me of Lena. They would get along great!' I thought happily remembering the girl who always kicked me with her really hard cowgirl boots. I will always have bruises there.  
  
"Do you want to look for Meryl, now?" Heather asked softly as she slowly pulled out of my embrace.  
  
"Sure. Do you know where to look?" I wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.  
  
"Uh huh. I know how to look, too!" She quickly got up, surprising me. "Come on! Let's go save my sister from her doom!" She struck a superhero pose and I laughed.  
  
"You're a good kid, did you know that?"  
  
"Of course!" She stood with her legs apart, one hand on her hip, and one towards me, her fingers in a "V" shape. She winked and said, "Victory!"  
  
"Come on, silly girl! Let's go!"  
  
Aw! Wasn't that precious? I thought so. I dream of this day. I would love to have Vash as a dad, too, Heather! That was weird. In this fic, I'm supposed to be Heather. Heather is my name and Jo is my middle name. Kelly is my mom's name and Jo is her middle name. I've never met a Caleb in my life, though. Nor have I met a Vash but a girl can dream! Read and review, readers! 


	3. Vash and Heather to the rescue!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. = (**

**Thanks for all of your reviews, everyone! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I was focusing on other things. With school coming up, I'll be focusing on much more. So... here is chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Vash and Heather to the rescue!**

**Meryl's POV**

'Ugh! Where is everyone? Why did we have to come to this city? Of all places! Uh oh!' The stampede was gaining on me. 'I don't know why I'm running. What's the worst they could do?'

"Oh my, God! It's Meryl Stryfe! Let's go get her, cut her hair, and make her sign autographs for a month!" said a girl from the crowd.

'Ok. Got it. I'll just keep running.'

"You can run but you can't hide!" said another from the throng of people.

'They are wrong about that. I've lived here pretty much my whole life. I know the secrets of the city. Ha! The hangout! Now, how to get there?' I scanned my mind for the directions to the old hangout my friends and I used to gather in. 'Ok. Here it is.'

"Oh my, God! Becky, look! It's Meryl! Hey girl! Can I have your autograph? Will you let me have a strand of your hair?" said one of my best friends, Kim.

I just stood there, gaping at them. "You guys! I'm here to hide from my "adoring fans"! A little help would do! Don't pull that star struck teenager thing on me now!"

"But Meryl! We just love your music! Especially the new stuff you've been sending in! It's actually real! Not that pop fluff we're used to hearing from you!" said Becky, my other best friend.

"Whatever, guys. I'm out! Later!" I waved and hoped they wouldn't follow me.

"Come on, Becky! Let's follow her!" said Kim.

"Ugh!" I spat and started running again.

* * *

**Vash's POV**

"Come on, Vash!" Heather called out to me.

'Does that girl never stop running? She's going to kill me!' I thought miserably to myself. 'Hey. At least I wouldn't have to deal with Knives anymore!' "All right! I'm coming! I'm coming! Man! I want a doughnut!"

"All this running is good for you! You need to work off all the doughnuts you eat!" that little tyrant said.

"But I haven't had a doughnut in forever!" I whined.

"Suck it up!"

'She is so evil.' "You sound like Meryl sometimes, you know that?"

"Yes! I know!" she smiled. "Let's go!"

"You're not supposed to agree with me!"

"Oh. Sorry!" she grinned sheepishly. "Come on! We have to find Meryl. I know the first place she's going to go."

I followed her to an old, unstable looking tree house. It looked deserted. "Are you sure she'd be here?"

"Yeah. This was her old hang out. I used to follow her all the time here. When she left for her job, the friends she hung out with as kids stayed and got jobs here. I figured they'd be the first people she'd run to."

"Look! Footprints!" I discovered hundreds of footprints in the dirt.

We started following them, knowing it was Meryl's fan club. "They look like they lead to the school," Heather said pointing to a large brick building. And right there, clinging to the top of the flagpole for her dear life was Meryl trying desperately not to fall to her death-by-fans.

She saw us and let go of the pole in surprise. She fell and luckily the grass prevented any serious injury. Before the horde of people could realize what happened, she ran into the surprisingly unlocked school. "The janitor must be here. Damn," said Heather.

"What? What's wrong with the janitor?" I asked, my worry increasing rapidly.

"He's a little off his rocker, you might say." She sighed. "He thinks anyone might be an intruder and he always tries to get them thrown into prison, no matter how popular they are. Knowing him, he's probably never heard of Meryl." After she finished explaining, we ran into the building and started to track down a certain reluctant celebrity.

"Hold on," Heather whispered. "I think I have an idea." She pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Now, now, Heather. I thought you said you didn't have a crush on me. No offence or anything but, I'm kind of a lot older than y-"

"Shut up, will you? It's not like that at all. Meryl might come down this hallway and once she does, we'll pull her in here and wait for the crowd of people to give up and leave. Got it?"

"Yup!"

"Shut it," she hissed. "We don't want to be found out."

* * *

**Meryl's POV**

'I've been running for 2 hours! I can't take this anymoooooooooooore! What the hell?' I was being pulled into a classroom by 2 pairs of hands. 2 of the arms were clad in... red? 'Vash!' I threw myself into his arms. "Oh, Vash! I've been running forever! I was wondering when they'd ever leave I'm so glad you saved me! But who is...?" I turned to see a scowling Heather give me the evil eye and raise an eyebrow at me. "Oh, hi, Heather! When did you get here?"

"Hello! I helped, too you know! Tell her, Vash!"

"Well, um... yeah. She did. She had all the ideas and everything. I swear! But I helped! I'm the reason she even wanted to come find you!" He grinned.

"You're going to have to face them eventually you know." Heather stated the thing I was fearing.

"Not if we get out of the city, and quick!" I said.

"What about Wolfwood and Millie?" she asked.

"You know I'd kind of like to be alone with- I did not just say that out loud!" Vash and I said in unison.

Heather looked at the two of us like we were psycho. I think we looked like it but she didn't say anything. "Ok? All the same, I don't want to have to baby-sit a preacher and his girlfriend."

"Now you know how we feel," Vash and I said again.

Then I realized what position I was in. I quickly jumped out of Vash's arms. "Damn. Just when I was getting comfortable," he muttered.

"What?" I asked misbelieving.

"Oh! Nothing!" He scratched his neck like he always does when he's nervous.

"Um... ok?" I was confused. Did that mean that he liked me the same way I liked him? 'Whatever.'

"Um... Meryl? Your boyfriend's creeping me out," said Heather, inching away from him. I blushed at her remark. I looked at Vash who was as red as I was.

"Heather!" I gritted my teeth.

"What? I didn't do anything!" she walked back with her hands up trying to look innocent but the smirk gave it all away. "I'm just trying to get a brother-in-law! I'm not doing anythiiiiiiiiiiing!" She ran off.

"Get back here so I can wring your neck!" I ran after her. I chased her into the hallway, out of the school, and ran right into her with Vash close behind. She was standing as stiff as a board and looking ahead. Right in front of us was a huge mob of people holding up signs that said things like, "Meryl all the way!" or "Write a song for me, Meryl!" They were chanting my name simultaneously. I just stood there gawping at them all.

"Sing something for us, Meryl!" someone from the crowd called out.

'Uh oh!' "Not again!" I screamed.

* * *

**So! Review for good luck! If I get a ton of reviews, I'll update sooner!**


	4. The Compromise

**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. I do own this fic, though!!! Yay!!!**

**AN- I did it! I updated! Are you all happy? Good! Me too! Bla... I have to go back to school again tomorrow... (;;) Whatever. I'll live. As long as we don't have our history test tomorrow. (') Oh and thank you so much for all your reviews. I don't have the time to answer them all. Thanks to those who _did _review, though. If you didn't, PLEASE DO!!! ... ahem... Keep reading. Oh, and just to let you know, my mom doesn't really treat me like dirt. I just needed something to build on. **

* * *

Chapter 4 The Compromise 

Meryl looked at all the hopeful faces in the crowd. She really wanted to go to bed and sleep. That was all she wanted. 'I deserve a rest!' she thought. "No!!! I wont do it!!! I refuse to do it! This is the reason I left this town! Just leave me alone!!!" she screamed and ran into the streets with Vash and Heather behind her. Everyone blinked.

"Hey! She's getting away!" someone yelled. The mob ran after her.

"Wait for me!" said an old guy in a janitor's uniform. "I have arthritis in my leg! Ugh!"

* * *

"Come on, you guys. I know where we can hide," said Heather, walking into an ally. Vash and Meryl looked at each other and silently followed her. She came up to a shabby looking door and opened it. Inside, was what looked like an abandoned basement. It smelled like... "Rats..." she whispered.

"What was that?" asked Meryl.

"Nothing!" It wasn't important. "I guess we'll just have to wait till the crowd dies down. What time is it?"

"You think I can see my watch in this dark?" Meryl shot back.

"Wow! Sorry! A little grumpy are we?" teased Heather.

"You'd be too if you were being chased by hundreds of people all night!"

"It's your fault you got all famous and everything!"

"I didn't mean to! You know how mom always wanted us to be famous and known by the whole planet!"

"Correction! She wanted _you_ to be famous and known by the whole planet!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Please girls! Stop fighting! I have a headache," Vash begged.

The girls gasped and said, "Vash the Stampede has an itty bitty headache? Poor poor baby! Do you think we should call an ambulance?"

"Stop!" Vash whined.

"We're sorry," they said but didn't look sorry at all.

"Why don't we feel for a light switch or something?" inquired Heather. So they felt the walls for something to turn on.

"Ouch! Ah!" Vash tripped over an object on the floor and tackled Meryl to the ground.

Heather picked up the thing that caused her two companions to be in such an awkward position. It was a flashlight. She turned it on, flashed it toward the couple on the floor, and doubled over in laughter. It took a second to realize what was so funny. Vash and Meryl jumped up, knocked heads together, and fell down again, Vash on top of Meryl.

"Would you guys wait till we get home for that? There is a child present in the room," Heather said after she calmed down a bit but just started laughing again.

"Ugh, my head..." a very embarrassed Vash mumbled and slowly got up. "Are you ok, Meryl?"

She was lying on the ground breathing hard, and by the looks of it, you couldn't tell because of the lack of light, she was blushing hard and staring at the ceiling. Meryl shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. "Of course I'm not ok! Vash! You're twice my size! Please be more careful!"

Vash grinned. "Sorry Meryl. It was dark."

"Would you lovebirds cut it out? You're making me sick!" Heather made more fake gagging noises and stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Lovebirds?!" Meryl and Vash screamed and jumped apart.

Meryl- I _so _do not like him that way!

Vash- Heather! How could you do that to my dignity? I'm wounded...

"You don't, Meryl? Who are you trying to assure? _Us _or _yourself_? And Vash, I do this because I love you so much!" She pinched his cheek. "And I want you and my sister to be happy together!"

"You are so evil!" Meryl and Vash said simultaneously.

"I know! Isn't it great?" she grinned. "Look! There's a back door! Let's go through there! It might lead to a way out!"

"Good. We can finally get out of this rat infested stinking hole," said Meryl.

Vash went out first to check and see if the coast was clear. "It's ok. No one is here. Come on." They cautiously walked into the moonlight.

By the light of a streetlamp, Meryl read the time to be 1:00 am. 'I wonder what Wolfwood, Millie, Mom, and Dad are doing.'

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, Kelly was showing evil naked baby pictures of Meryl to Wolfwood and Millie. "And that's Meryl at the beach. She took of the swimming suit the little angel. Here's Meryl at her 1st birthday party always trying to impress the boys. Still is actually. Speaking of which, where is her boyfriend? He ran after her and he's been gone for hours. Oh and where is the woman of the hour anyway? I wonder where Heather went... Maybe she's dead! Anyway, this is Meryl at..." It went on for hours.

* * *

Meryl, Vash, and Heather were walking the lamp lit streets in the dark on their way home. "What a night!" said Heather. "I just love adventures!"

Meryl and Vash sweat dropped. "Adventure...?! Are you insane! This was chaos! It was annoying! It's-"

"Not over yet!" a huge crowd screamed behind them.

"Ah! Run!" yelled Vash.

"No wait!" A man walked out of the crowd. By the looks of it, he was representing the whole mob. "We're really serious this time. We just want one new song, Meryl. One! Then we wont bother you anymore. We promise. No autographs are needed as long as you agree to visit us again and more often. We only ask that you keep writing music and that you send it to us. What do you say?"

"Ok. I agree." Meryl smiled. "But only one! I need a guitar."

"Here's one!" Someone handed her the instrument.

"Hmm... how convenient..." She shrugged and walked to a spot in the middle of the street that was lit by a streetlamp. She looked at Heather and motioned for her to come forward. Heather pointed to herself and gave a questioning gaze. Meryl nodded. Heather sighed and walked up with her head down.

"What do you need, Meryl?" she whispered.

"I want you to sing with me," Meryl said matter-of-factly.

"How did you know I could sing?" asked Heather wide-eyed.

"I know a lot more than you think." Meryl smiled. Heather smiled, too.

"All right," she smiled. "What are we going to sing?"

"Here is your guitar and the music." Meryl handed the stuff, which was magically pulled out from under her cloak, to Heather. "1... 2... 3..." They started playing and singing.

_**Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless **_

_**No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny **_

_**'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free **_

_**There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless **_

_**You're in my heart  
The only light that shines there in the dark **_

_**'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free **_

_**When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you **_

_**'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free.**_

Everyone applauded and cheered. Vash ran up and gave Heather and Meryl a huge hug. "You guys were so great! Your voices collaborate so well! You should be a professional singer, Heather! Why aren't you two saying anything?"

"Ack! Can't... breathe...! Put... down... ugh... Vash!"

"Oh, sorry ladies." He set them on their feet. "So... who wrote that song?" Heather's hand immediately went to Meryl. "So... Meryl... who did you write that song for?"

'I knew this was coming,' she thought. "No one in particular," Meryl said lightly.

Vash's eye's hardened. Heather started fake coughing. "Cough –Vash- cough!" Meryl turned to glare at Heather. "What? I didn't do anything!"

"It's ok, Meryl. I already know," said Vash remembering what Millie told him not to tell Meryl. "I love you, too."

Meryl just gaped.

"Well it's about time! I never thought you'd tell her! Geesh! Men these days..." Heather trailed off and left them alone.

"Y- you l- love m- me? Oh my God! I love you, too! What do you mean you already knew? Who told you? How did you find out?"

It was Vash's turn to gape. "You love me, too?" Vash pulled her into a huge bear hug and swung her in the air.

"Put. Me. Down!"

"Oh... sorry. I guess now would be a good time for me to start running?"

"I think we've had enough of that for one night. Well? How _did _you find out?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but Millie told me."

"She did? Oh well... There's nothing I can do about it now..."

"Hey! At least we don't have to fear rejection anymore since we love each other! Ooh! Maybe we can have little mini- me's running around! Yeah! That would be cool! So Meryl... What?" He just noticed that she was staring at him, tapping her feet, and checking her watch.

"Well? Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked plainly speaking.

"What? Oh! Of course!" He leaned in hesitantly at first to her lips.

"Oh on with it!" Heather popped out of nowhere and screamed at them. "If you want to kiss her, just do it!!!" Vash and Meryl jumped in fear and kissed just to make Heather stop yelling at them. "Ah... finally..."

Wolfwood, Millie, Kelly, and Caleb ran up to them. "Oh come on guys and gals! Lets go inside!" suggested Kelly.

* * *

Once they were inside, Kelly ran up to Meryl and said, "Oh hun! You were fantastic! That was great! Oh and you've finally found yourself one good man!"

"What about Heather, Mom? She sang with me, too."

"What about her?"

"Don't you care?"

"About what?"

"Heather! She's a great girl but you don't take the time to see it!"

"Fine. You were good, too, Heather. Always trying to be as great as your sister but never adding up to her." Kelly shook her head. "Anyway-"

Heather started to walk out but Vash blocked her way. "Didn't you hear her singing out there?" he asked.

"Well of course I heard Meryl," said Kelly.

"No. I mean Heather. She wasn't good. She was great. She doesn't dream of being like Meryl like what you said. Do you even know what Heather wants to be when she grows up?" Vash asked.

"She wants to be a singer of course. Bring some glory to your name-"

"No. She wants to be a psychiatrist. You would know that if you knew your daughter, which you don't. You would know that if you took the time to find out who she was and not obsess over the daughter that left and went to college already. She's only 13 years old. Treat her like it."

Kelly was speechless. "Vash? I could stay with Danielle," said Heather.

"All right." He turned to walk outside.

"Wait! You need my permission! And I say no!" Kelly screamed after them. Vash just kept walking.

"Mom. You knew it was going to happen sooner or later. You didn't even like her."

"Yes I did," Kelly mumbled. Meryl raised her eyebrows. "Well... maybe she annoyed me a bit." Meryl scowled. "Ok! I did hate her! She was a mistake! You are a true Stryfe, Meryl."

"So is she! But don't worry. She hates you, too!" Meryl stormed upstairs.

Vash arrived. "Well, she's gone. How do you feel?" he asked Kelly.

"Relieved." She walked off.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was there to see the traveling group off. "Well! It's been great except for the little mishap last night." Kelly glared at Vash and Heather who stood together by the car.

"Don't mention it. I mean _really _don't mention it," pleaded Wolfwood who sat in the front seat.

"I just came to say good bye to my one and _only _darling daughter," Kelly said stressing the word "only". She then walked away.

"Bitch," said Heather.

"Now now! Don't be that way!" chastened Vash. He smiled. "I'm going to miss you, kid," Vash said messing up her hair.

"Hey! It took 5 hours to make my hair straight this morning!" Heather said but smiled all the same.

"You seem a lot nicer today," observed Wolfwood.

"Oh really? You know, Wolfwood? I'm one of those people who can change emotions faster than you can say 'uh oh'."

"Eek!"

Vash and Heather laughed. "You going to be ok?" Vash asked.

"Of course I am! I _am _Meryl's sister by the way." Vash chuckled.

Meryl walked up. "And you know what I'll do if don't leave soon, right Vash?"

"Um..."

"There will be pain." She narrowed her eyes.

Vash screamed like a little girl and jumped in back of the car. "Protect me, Heather!"

"Leave him alone, Meryl," she said as Meryl advanced on Vash. "Save it for the honeymoon."

Everyone laughed at this but Meryl. "Hey! That's not funny! We're not even married!"

"Yet," said Heather just to trigger more laughter.

"You should be a comedian, short stuff!" said Wolfwood.

"Excuse me? Meryl is 26 and just 5' 4". I'm only 13 and I'm just 2 inches shorter!" Millie and Wolfwood started laughing again.

"Are you making fun of my height again, Heather?" asked Meryl who was on top of Vash beating the living daylights out of him just to see him moan.

"Maybe..." more laughter. "Am I really that funny?"

"Yes!" Millie exclaimed who sat in the passenger seat.

"Why thank you, Millie. Um... Meryl? You know you're not really hurting him, right?"

"Huh? Well of course I am! He's crying isn't he?"

"He's also a good actor!" _more _laughter.

"How did you know I was faking it?" Vash asked.

"Because I've got mad skills. Look! I even scored a guy in one night!" she pointed to a boy about her age. He was blonde with blue eyes and about Heather's height.

"Hi. My name is Fred," he said.

"Take care of our girl well, ok, Fred? If you don't, we'll hunt you down," said Wolfwood.

"Yes sir!"

"Guard you're carnal treasure!" said Vash and quickly told Wolfwood to drive.

"What?! Oh, I'm going to get you Vash the Stampede! You are so dead!" Heather screamed.

* * *

**AN- So! I'm done! Was it ok? Was it romantic? Was it funny? Should I change 'general' to 'humor' or was it not that funny? Review! Oh and Andie? I put down Fred not as in 'Freddie' for Eric but as in Fred because of Ffffffffffforr- I'm not saying anything! **


End file.
